Costa Nostra
by Alysya
Summary: Dos chicas que presencia algo que no deberían y una decisión arriesgada es todo lo que hace falta para cambiar las cosas completamente. ¿Será para bien o para mal?


Bueno, este es el primer capitulo de una historia que mi amiga y yo empezamos hace un tiempo sobre CDM y las dos protagonistas son nuestros ocs, espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Warning: Está historia va a tratar tema muy oscuros como es normal en una historia sobra la mafia, así que estáis avisados.

* * *

Estaba cansada, con los tacones en una mano y los pies descalzos mientras caminaba por un callejón oscuro en dirección Dios sabía donde, a mi derecha se encontraba Daniella en igual o peor estado que el suyo y con la cabeza baja como si se estuviera planteando algo de vida o muerte en este momento, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que hace un rato nos había dado el bajón del alcohol a ambas.

-Todo esto es tu culpa, te dije un millón de veces que no ese no era el camino pero noooo, teníamos que ir por allí porque llegaríamos más rápido...A veces me pregunto como eres mi mejor amiga.

-Es tu culpa por haberme hecho caso, sabes que no tengo sentido de la orientación y que me pierdo hasta en mi casa.

-Y tu sabes que cuando estoy borracha hago caso a todo lo que dices sin pensarlo, ¿por qué siempre te aprovechas de mi? ¿no eres mi mejor amiga?

-Sabes que lo soy y por eso me aprovecho de ti cuando estás borracha para poder reirme de ti después.

-Te odio.

-Me amas.

-Te quiero romper la cara.

-No serias capaz eres demasiado pobre como para poder pagarme una reconstrucción de nariz.

-...

Antes de que pudiera responder a lo último, un grito de alguien pidiendo auxilio se escuchó en todo el callejón y sin pensarlo empezó a correr en dirección de aquel sonido sin escuchar en ningún momento a su amiga que le estaba pidiendo que parara o que fuera más despacio.

Estuvo corriendo hasta llegar a una casa que estaba abandonada, sin puertas ni ventanas, como todas las casas que le rodeaban, cualquiera diría que nadie vivía por aquí desde hace años, y donde se podía ver claramente como un hombre pelirrojo le daba una paliza a otro con la clara intención de acabar con su vida. Al ver la escena, el cansancio y el alcohol abandonaron su cuerpo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le preguntó Daniella, en un susurro, aterrorizada de lo que estaban viendo -Tenemos que irnos, si ese tipo nos ve seguro que nos mata-

-Escúchame no voy a dejar que mate a esa persona, no puedo simplemente ignorarlo- le respondió mientras la tranquilizaba, notaba en la mirada de su amiga que estaba muy asustada y, aunque lo niegue, ella también lo estaba, pero iba en contra de sus principios ver a alguien siendo golpeado de esa forma y no hacer nada.

-Pero ni siquiera sabes quien es, seguro que es una persona mala que ha matado a su madre y la policía no hace nada y está haciendo justicia por su cuenta- Hablaba tan rápido que casi no pudo entender lo que le dijo

-¿De qué hablas? Ni si quiera te he entendido del todo, escúchame bien, Quédate aquí y llama a la policia, yo iré ahí y detendré a ese monstruo de matar a alguien a puñetazos-

-De ninguna manera, no vas a ningún lado es que quieres morir por favor no me dejes sola-

-No voy a morir, solo ganaré un poco de tiempo hasta que la policía llegue y todos ganamos, ya me conoces seguro que le parto la cara hasta que llore por su mamá- Daniella soltó una carcajada por lo bajo, eso la tranquilizo.

Se quitó los pendientes y se acercó un poco más a la pelea, hasta que vio como aquel pelirrojo saca una pistola apuntándole a cuerpo moribundo del suelo, y en un movimiento rápido le tiró uno de sus tacones que tenía en la mano en la cabeza. Aturdido por el golpe soltó el arma y retrocedió.

- _Ey grandullón, ¿Por qué no peleas contra alguien de tu tamaño?_ -Dijo aquello en el mejor italiano que podría hablar en el momento mientras se ponía en posición de combate y sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

-¿ _Quién cojones te crees que eres? Amigo mío no me digas que has traído a alguien para salvarte_ \- Dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose al malherido del suelo - _Tan patético eres que necesitas que te salven eh, no me sorprende que quisieras chivarte a la policía_ \- Me sorprendí un poco al oír el tono de voz del hombre ya que no era un tono de un matón cualquiera, sino de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a inspirar miedo y a que la gente le obedeciera sin pensarselo ...esto no pintaba nada bien, pero eso no me importaba, no iba a dejar que me intimidase tan fácilmente.

- _No tengo ni idea de quién es, tampoco me importa que te haya hecho pero no me gustaría ser testigo de un asesinato y no haber intentado detenerte_ \- A medida que hablaba me acercaba a él lentamente dando pequeños pasos casi imperceptibles, si algo me ha enseñado el kickboxing es que el primero en atacar es el que lleva la ventaja y pensaba aprovechar aquello lo máximo que pudiera.

 _-¿Ahora quieres ser una heroína? Sabes, podría volver a coger mi arma y terminar con esto rápidamente, pero me has enfadado así que me daré el gusto de darte una paliza antes de… -_

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase le di un puñetazo en la mandíbula, con un poco de suerte se le habrá roto, para acto seguido lanzarle otro puñetazo en el estómago que este esquivó con facilidad. Estuvimos un rato lanzandonos puñetazos y patadas por parte iguales haciendo que pareciera que la pelea era un empate, pero nada más lejos de lo normal, él estaba cansado por alguna razón y sino fuera por aquello las cosas no estarían tan igualadas.

Por un segundo, mientras estaba bloqueando uno de sus golpes con dificultad, vi como su mirada se fijó en un sitio detrás de mí y aprovechando su distracción le dí un puñetazo con toda mi fuerza en la nariz, rompiéndosela, punto para mí, los puños me iban a doler mañana pero eso no importaba porque la satisfacción que sentía al ver como le sangraba la nariz y se echaba hacia atrás quejándose de dolor haría que cualquier herida que tuviera mañana en los puños mereciera la pena.

Cuando había disfrutado lo suficiente de la situación se acercó para darle el golpe final pero se paró en seco al ver como este se agachaba a por la pistola y apuntaba al mismo lugar al que había mirado antes.

 _-No has estado mal, he de confesar que creí que acabaría contigo en menos de dos minutos, pero ya me he cansado de tanta mierda, ahora da un paso más y le disparó-_

Por puro instinto giré la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba apuntando y abrí los ojos de par en par al ver a Daniella parada en la entrada de la casa con el móvil en la oreja mientras una persona hablaba de manera apresurada por la otra línea

-No tengo ni idea de italiano así que haz un esfuerzo por entenderme, hace quince minutos que he llamado a la policía así que ya estarán por llegar, si nos dejas ir antes de que lleguen no diremos lo que vimos, pero si ellos llegan y nos ven aquí estarás muy jodido- Daniella totalmente serena y con una mirada amenazante, le hablaba lentamente para que le entendiese. Pero no tuve tiempo de procesar nada más ya que sentí como me daban un gran golpe en la boca del estomago que me dejó tirada en el suelo sin respiración para pocos segundos después recibir otra patada en la cabeza que me dejó totalmente aturdida. Pude oír como Daniella lloraba y le gritaba que parase de golpearme.

- _Ahora no eres tan valiente ¿verdad zorra? y ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí si no quieres que mate a tu amiga_ \- Su mirada se clavó en mí por unos momentos mientras sonreía y un hilo de sangre bajaba por su nariz...como deseaba colocarsela de nuevo en su sitio con otro puñetazo.

-Mira que eres tonta Daniella, podrías haberte salvado pero tenías que hablar antes de pensar-

-Solo quería ayudar, ni muerta iba a huir mientras te mataban, jamás me lo perdonaría-

Oímos un disparo y me temí lo peor, pero no fue para ninguna de nosotras, si no para el desconocido anterior. Daniella volvió a llorar después de ver cómo aquel moribundo empezaba a sangrar por la cabeza. El pelirrojo terminó su trabajo para luego volver apuntarle

 _-Dile a tu amiga que deje el móvil en el suelo o le disparo en la cabeza-_

-Danielle, escúchame y tranquilízate, vamos a salir de esta de acuerdo, todo va a salir bien, deja de llorar y mirame a los ojos- Danielle no podía dejar de mirar al cadáver, sólo lloraba y lloraba- MÍRAME DANIELLE MÍRAME- Danielle dejo de llorar y me dirigió su mirada, estaba temblando de miedo -Danielle escúchame todo va a salir bien, no nos pasara nada de acuerdo, confía en mí ¿Confías en mí? -Asintió con la cabeza mientras sollozaba -De acuerdo, para que no nos haga daño tendremo que hacer lo que diga o al menos para que no nos mate mientras que llega la policía, me ha dicho que dejes tu móvil en el suelo- Danielle cogió su móvil, se agachó y lo dejó en el suelo lentamente, sin apartar su mirada de mi.

 _-Ahora dile que coja uno de sus tacones, se lo ponga y aplaste el teléfono hasta que deje de funcionar-_

-Dice que aplastes tu móvil con el tacón puesto hasta que esté totalmente roto-

-No puedo hacerlo, asi nadie podra encontrarnos y no podremos volver a casa-

-Danielle que te he dicho, nos matará si no le haces caso, así que hazlo, es solo un estúpido móvil luego te compraras otro, ¡Hazlo!-

-No, no lo haré, ¡Lee mis labios hijo de la gran puta no lo haré!- Dejó de apuntar a Danielle para agacharse detrás mía, me cogió del pelo bruscamente y me apuntó con la pistola en la cien. Pude sentir como le sonreía en señal de amenaza. Danielle empalideció, se quedó mirándome, pude notar como se maldecía a si misma por volver a hablar antes de pensar, y le obedeció, mientras se ponía su zapato pude oír cómo maldecía también a la policía por no darse prisa.

Miró al pelirrojo con odio y asco, bajo la mirada al suelo y de un golpe seco, con el tacón de su zapato, rompió su móvil, levantó la mirada para ver si estaba satisfecho, él volvió a tirarme del pelo en señal de que no lo estaba, así que le dio otro golpe más, y otro, y otro, lo golpeó varias veces hasta que terminó partiéndose en dos. Satisfecho, soltó mi pelo y volvió a apuntarle, se levantó y me dio una patada en la espalda, a lo que Daniella volvió a gritarle, insultarle y a llorar

 _-Dile que si no se calla te golpeare otra vez-_

-Daniella estoy bien tranquilizate por favor vas hacer que nos maten- Dejó de llorar y de gritar, no sabía si de verdad saldríamos de esta, yo quería ir a Ibiza de vacaciones, ahora estaría tomando el sol en la playa y no peleandome con un gilipollas en mitad de un barrio abandonado. El pelirrojo camino hacia Daniella, solo pude verla aterrorizada de que se acercarse a ella. Dio un paso atrás pero él volvió a apuntarle en señal de que no se moviera de su sitio. Le cogió del rostro y empezó a examinarla, demasiado cerca y le susurro algo a su oído. Le tiró del brazo y la acercó a mí para luego hacer que cayera a mi lado, se acercó a mí para abrazarme demasiado fuerte y doloroso dada mi condición después de pelearme con aquel mal nacido.

-¿Que te dijo? ¿Que quería? ¿Te ha tocado en otro lado?-

-Debería ser yo la que está preocupada por tí, mira cómo estás-

-Te he dicho que estoy bien, tranquila no pasa nada todo saldrá bien, ahora dime que te susurró en el oído-

-No tengo ni idea me habló en italiano y lo poco que pude entender fue jefe, nosotras, piernas y muertas-

Volví mirarle, estaba llamando a alguien mientras nos daba la espalda, podría deducir que le dijo que llamaría a su jefe para ver qué hacía con nosotras y si tratamos de huir nos ¿dispararía en las piernas? O nos mataría. Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.


End file.
